Display arrangements of the type described above are already known in a number of different embodiments, one example of such a display arrangement being shown in more detail and described with reference to FIGS. 1–4 of the present application.
Such a display arrangement has a base unit within which a sheet showing a picture or text that can be rolled up and unrolled, is rolled up like a roller-blind by means of a reeling device and wherein the sheet can be unrolled from the base unit and wherein a rod being arranged at the upper edge of the sheet and being attachable to the upper part of the support against the force of the reeling device in the base unit, the sheet being kept taut by its own weight and the spring force in the reeling device.
The display arrangement described above is marketed by Expand International AB, Nacka, Sweden, under the trade name “Quick Screen”.
Observing now the significant properties of the present invention, it shall also be mentioned that it is already known to apply relatively thick magnetic strips to side-oriented edge parts of one or more sheets so that sheets placed adjacent each other may co-operate edge to edge without, or substantially without, obvious joins between the sheets.